The animal I have become
by codyhobgood271
Summary: Gumball is going through puberty but he becomes more lustful as the pheromones start taking him over making him animistic and he can't control it to the point where he is in pain. Now he goes around as he lays with different girls as he begins losing himself to the change. Rated M for a lot of sexual reason not into that don't read. It gets nasty and intense quickly. Gumballxharem
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone this is actually going to be a very sexual story that me and a friend on fanfiction decide to work on together. I hope you guys enjoy this also if you not into some screwed up stuff don't read nothing bad like people being cut open. *Glances slightly at the My little pony archives* but it has its moments.)**

**Gumball's POV**

I have awoken; I have been waking up for the last few months in this same fashion. In pain and deeply confused to the point where I have torn my own sheets under all the stress that as piled up over the course of a few months. My body feels weird like it as change and wants release even if it meant for it to rip through my own skin. I break out in sweat everything smell so much sweeter sometimes and I want nothing more than to grab that smell that has been plaguing me for the last few weeks and yet I don't know what it is.

My family, mostly Anais and my mom keep telling me I'm just reach a stage in my life where I am become a man.

Puberty

Well it sucks it really does. If this is the process of becoming a man; I want to stay a child forever then and not have to deal as they put it "growing pains".

Even sleep is no longer a comfort anymore.

My eyes shot open as I took a deep breath filling my empty lungs with air as my body on instinct shot up from the bed. A deep pant escapes my lips as my breathing is trying to calm my body down. A beating sweat falls down my face and back damping my sheet underneath me.

My mind is going a thousand miles per minute trying to grab something to get me in check but my mind is all over the place. I could not remember if it was a dream that awoke me or if my body's pain that awoke me. As I am able to steady my breath I realize I had my claws dug deep into my sheets and bed. I slowly sheath my claws back into my paws letting my eyes adjust to the darkness.

I felt my body pent up and I felt itchy all over my body and frustrated. I had no clue why those it just happens at least once or twice a week now.

My body eases slightly as my mind is gaining control of my movements finally. I felt something, as my eyes slowly glance down to my lap noticing that something is poking under the covers making a small tent.

Oh no not again.

That is something that has been happening a lot lately especially when I just wake up and a few times randomly in the day. I'm not sure if this was a curse because of how embarrassing and random it was or a blessing because I learn a way to escape the torments of "growing pains."

I slowly sit up from my bed letting my body stretch some of the sleep away as I threw the covers off me letting the cold room embrace my fur. A shudder ran down my back but I would manage as I slowly climb down to the floor.

I glance at my alarm seeing that in 30 minutes it will go off. 'Awesome,' I thought with a slight eye role seeing that time was not on my side at the moment. I slowly glance at my brother's fishing bowl seeing him resting without a care in the world. I remember him going through puberty and it didn't seem to have affected him as much as it has done to me.

My eyes shift over to another sleeping from. On the bottom bunk of my bunk beds is my twin sister sleeping Lexy. She left for a few years choosing to live with Granma Jojo for a while and recently of last summer she chose to come back.

A sweet scent that has been plaguing me like the reaper soon flows through my nose only sending a pain down to my nether regions. I turn and rush to the bathroom down the hall making sure I am not heard.

I enter my bathroom and found myself sitting on the toilet seat as I unzip my pants. I then grasp my penis and began to move it up and down as pleasure is sent though my body. My feet claws into the rug as my tail stiffens as soon my eyes shut. The world around me disappears as it was only me and this great pleasure shooting through me. My body even began to relax and the frustration and itchy feelings I had only a few minutes ago disappear after a few moments.

Slowly my mind soon began to lose its blankness as images began to appear in my head. Images of girls in positions, and doing thing that if my grandma saw them she would have a heart attack. In my act I even began to become bit more daring thinking of girls I actually knew. Such as Penny, even had a few of Carrie and even Rachel all of it gave me such bless I never wish to return to the real world.

I felt a growl escape my throat as I continue thinking of girls and people I knew.

Then my body shot up as even more pleasure began building up as my body could no longer take all of them. I felt something coming up through my member as my mind became a fog but the only thought that could escape the mist of my mind was 'get a towel' or in other words anything to catch what is coming.

My hand lazily wave around a bit seeing that the towels were on the other side of the room I reach out into the laundry hoping to get anything. My hands wrap around something as I pull it over my dick as I shot up my load into it.

A faint moan escapes my lips as my eyes were wide open feeling the pleasure all come to a dramatic and if I may add passionate end. My ears flicker as I hear the alarm clock of my parent's room and my room goes off at the same time.

Perfect. I say with an annoyed growl.

I heard there footsteps walking down the hall as they began their day. I might as well take a shower seeing that I am already in the bathroom.

My eyes trail down to my member. My sweat drips slightly onto my lap as my pants were relaxing. My eyes widen seeing that I have clutching around my member getting all my gunk is none other than my twin sister underwear she was wearing yesterday.

I could still feel the sweat of yesterday's work still on her underwear as the sweet nectar scent was radiating off her underwear it almost wants me to continue my act but I knew I couldn't, school still calls.

my body be wash away down the drain. My body still sensitive of what I have just done. I choose to ignore it as much as I can just trying to get everything under control.

Soon I finish my shower as I left to go get change and get ready.

Of course I hid my sister's underwear in the middle of the laundry bin knowing no one will find it.

"Hey Gumball I see you got up early" I turn seeing Lexy walking down stairs next to me with a smile on her face. I fought back the blush that seem to be appearing as I just image what I just did to an article of clothing that she would most likely wear again soon. For some reason that only turns me on slightly thinking about that.

She was a mirror image of my mother but she was a bit shorter than her and still had a youthful curve other than my mother more mature one. Her fur was not blue like mine or my mother but it was a pink like my father.

"Yeah couldn't sleep last night kept waking up because of some nightmares" that was a half lie of course. "So I went and took a shower."

"Aww I hope you feel better soon." She said and went off to go get breakfast.

"So do I" I said as I turn seeing my Mom cooking up breakfast for all of us. Darwin and my father both sat on the table waiting for their flap jacks to appear.

I smile slightly at the childish act as I prepare for school.

"Gumball your pancakes are on the table and have a great day at school dear. I'm off to work" My mother spoke as she gave me a slight kiss on the cheek. For some reason I had to force my body not to grab my own mother's ass. I felt disgusted with myself as she left.

I went into the kitchen and had a small talk with Darwin about what we are planning on doing this weekend that was coming up. Lexy went upstairs and awoke Anais as she is now 9 came down stairs after a quick shower.

I look over noticing my father munching on a piece of cake he was able to save from my 16th birth that was only a month ago. The pains began happening a month or two before my 16th birthday apparently as they put it I'm a bit of a late bloomer. I smile at my father's antics as I threw my back pack on and went outside to wait for the bus.

My brother and both of my sisters wait next to me as we saw Rocky in his bus beginning to pull up. The nice autumn breath slight blows against my jacket letting it sway in the wind so slightly. With a smile I wave to Rocky as I walk into the bus.

However my body almost stops as those instincts told me to. I glance around as different smells slightly dance across my nose. Everyone had a different smell and my body made a slight lurch forward almost as if vomit threatens to come out.

"So Darwin do you have swimming practice today?" Lexy ask as they both go to one of the seats in the middle of the left role and sit down.

"I don't believe so but it might change hopefully not, me and someone have something plans today." Darwin spoke glancing behind him.

I stop paying attention to him at that moment as I choose to move to the back of the bus away from everyone else and sit there in my pity as the pain began to return. My claws dug into the seat wanting nothing more than to slit the throat of the first guy to talk to me or the clothes off the first girl to speak to me.

"Wow Gumball… calm yourself you're just going through a tough time no need to think like that and take a deep breath." I spoke to myself as my body began to listen to me as the aggression dies slightly giving me some breathing time. I shut my eyes letting myself calm down.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

My eyes shoot open as I see Carrie looking over at me as she had just got on from her stop. She gave me a confused look.

"What if I am?" I spoke even those I sound like a moron.

"Your nuts" She flips her hair and sits close to me. Not to close, she is actually a seat away from me and even that is almost unbearable. The scent she gave is the same nectar I been smelling and only know have I been finally be able to tell who is giving it off.

Carrie didn't seem to notice my discomfort as the rest of the bus ride was for the most part uneventful and even if something would to happen I would not have notice. I am focusing all of my energy to ignoring all the smells on the bus.

Soon the bus came to a halt as everyone proceed to get off the bus I had to take my time letting there be at least a 7 foot gap between me and the person who is in front of me. Who happen to be Carrie and Penny. Life must hate me today.

The fresh air that moves around my body sweeping away the scent was exactly what I need and that is what I got when I finally was able to walk outside of the bus as I wave a goodbye to Rocky. I turn as I began my school day. Thankfully entering school the smells were mild and didn't make my body clench up and go into that mood again.

I walk down the hall with Lexy and Darwin heading to your first block everything is so hard to concentrate at the moment. I felt 'little Gumball" trying to stick his little head out to say hello but I shut my eyes slightly and through of Football, mud and mountain climbing as my member began to lose interest and go back down.

Thankfully when we got to class the ultimate bitch killer walk in it is none other than Miss. Simians.

"Hello classes welcome to another day of school and I hope you all did your homework last night if not… hehe… you don't want to know" The monkey got to the front of the room and began to write on the chalk board about what we are going to be learning today. My body instincts came in as it automatically shuts done this boring stuff that was coming out of her mouth.

Gawd my body is amazing isn't it?

I just watch the board showing that I was paying attention even those I am not but I am not going to give Miss. Simians the satisfaction of making a fool of me in the middle of class.

Can you believe it? She was promoted to this spot in high school just after we left middle school. I swear she is chasing me to make sure every waking moment of my school life and in some rare moment's personal life are as miserable have physically possible.

Most of the school day was like this me trying to fight back my own body and barely listening to the teachers (mainly Simians) and answering a few questions here and there. Not really an effective way of doing school and I know that but it's just… it just I couldn't help it the pain were getting to me and it felt like I need to be release.

Worst part is after history class with Simians I had to go do a science class which we were doing an experiment and I had to have a partner. Sadly my normal partners were not in this class. Such as Penny (she as math) and Carrie (she also had math) and when my own brother who is actually in this class but he chose to be with Rachel his on again off again girlfriend.

I guess who I'm stuck with now.

"So Gumball how is our experiment coming I would love to help but I don't want to touch any of that disgusting stuff could ruin my perfect skin don't you agree." Masumi spoke from a different table entirely she is also texting someone under the table.

She has change a lot over the past few years now that her body changes into a more humanoid shape. She didn't have legs she still had a small cloudy tail. Her head was the same as her young body expect she had longer cloud hair. She also had a very dramatic curve to her now. So she had the same type of body as Carrie does.

"If you help you would actually know Masumi." I hiss slightly under my breath loud enough for her to hear me.

Well that was the plan when I got no responses I look over seeing her reading a text. She just flat out ignores me, do my words even enter her ear or does it just collide with her thick skull on contact. Luckily for "both" of us I actually knew what I am doing. Nothing bitch up and everything is settle and ironically her not helping allow me to concentrate on the work and I was able to ignore my body this time and that was a relief I am gracious for.

I saw her smile as we both got an A+ for "our" assignment. God she is so annoying I don't know what I would do… on an off topic the scent coming off of her was quite inviting and tempting. I had math after this class but after everything I was so much in a haze that it completely went over my head.

Thankfully all I had left is Lunch then art and finally gym and then I will be able to be sent back free away from everyone and I could just relax and beat off some stress at this point.

The hall is mostly empty at this time cause almost everyone should be at lunch munching on the lunch ladies snacks. The only person who walks these halls at the moment is me and I am on my way to lunch and of course William would occasionally fly by looking for anyone who was breaking the hallway rules and send them to principle Brown.

I walk into the lunch room seeing all of my classmates in the same spots having fun or just eating waiting for the bell to ring in the halfway mark of the school day. I sit down on my usual place as my brother sit on the opposite side of the table directly facing me.

"Hey dude how was your day?" My brother asks me with his trademark smile. I gave him a slight chuckle forgetting about today events.

"Oh the usually boring as always… oh and thanks a lot for ditching me in science for Rachel so I was force to work with Masumi." I say with feign anger.

"Oh come on dude she is not that bad."

"She is that bad" I said staring at him smiling slightly we both give a slight laugh. Tobias and Bobert came and sat down and for some strange reason Bobert seem to actually have a tray of food.

"Umm hey Bobert when did you eat food?" I spoke looking at him as he looks back and spoke.

"I didn't Friendly unit Gumball, I am about to analyze the substance directly in front of me and than scan for faults in the substances chemical programming as I will proceed on deleting such faults as I will then turn the solid into a liquid as my portable tube will absorb the paste calculate the taste and then break it down to data for my storage unit." Bobert spoke in his monotone voice.

"So… in other words… you're going to eat it." Darwin spoke looking at me confused.

The machine let out a sigh. "Yes in other words I'm going to "eat" it" A tube came out and sucks the paste in.

Computing…. Computing…. Computing…. "This is disgusting" He came to his final conclusion.

"Yeah no kidding" Tobias spoke looking at the grey paste with distaste.

"Hello Darwin my hunky man" Blue arms wrap around Darwin's shoulders as Rachel gave him a slight hug from behind causing my brother to blush slightly. I look up at her face see her smile at my brother as I did I notice behind her the snack line was short.

"Awesome… I'm going to the snack line hey dude want anything" I said referring to my brother.

"Yeah, if they got a cookie up there that would be nice if you get me one." He spoke smiling at me as he began speaking with Rachel.

I got up as I walk over to the snack stand and bought 2 cookies for me and my brother. The way to the snack line from my table seem to be a small feat for me considering the smell that some of the people in the café were giving off were almost unbearable and I have to clench my fist to keep me from going off and even then that prove to be easier said than done.

I turn and move back my body freezes slightly.

Rachel seem to be still leaning against my brother but that was not the issue it was that he was so much smaller than her she had to bend down… a lot for her to do this.

As I walk over I could not keep my eyes off her body. From her skin tight tank top that seems to hug her waist and even to her n*** legs that were long and sharp and had a nice blue tan to them. Finally it was her skirt that got my nether region wild up. It was lift slightly anymore and you could see her panties but you at the moment could see her thighs and how it move slightly in the breath.

Not to mention her position was crying for me to take her from behind and rip her clothe apart right there and then. I even heard a slight growl out of nowhere. As I look back and forth for whoever made that sound it occurs to me it was I who cause it.

I clench my teeth together as I dug my claws into my thighs telling myself to knock it off. Soon I began to calm down as I went over and sat down. Lexy by then came and sat down with us. I gave Darwin a cookie and hand Lexy my other cookie… I no longer want a snack my body aches for something a bit more meaty.

The bell rang as I wait for a second being the last one to leave the table as I go to the art room being held by Mr. Small. I choose to sit in the back and do nothing this class. I couldn't keep my mind from aching and I felt sick to my stomach.

Mr. Small seems to notice my behavior and told me to go see the nurse.

I told her that I just need to lie down and I should be fine.

"Gumball it is time to wake up and go to your next class." My eyes shot open as I look around. I see I'm still at the nurses. I must have slept through all of fourth block. I left up stretching thanking the nurse I head to gym.

I take a deep breath knowing I most likely wasn't ready for this for one simple fact.

I walk into the gym.

Almost every girl in my grade is currently doing stretches as the guys were doing the same. I gulp uncontrollable seeing this. The smell of their sweet natural scent and the smell of the sweat coming off them almost made my knees give out but I kept myself firm. I went to go change which is quick but sadly maybe I should have taken my time because when we were done the gym teach announce that we were playing everywhere dodgeball.

Rules are simple there are no teams, you can go anywhere in the court if you got hit your out if you catch the ball your safe and the person who threw it is out. Last one standing wins.

This is going to suck.

**(Hope you guys like it this is a fanfic I wrote for fun and me and my friend seem to enjoy it well see you guys next time.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of 'Animal I have become' I work hard on this and this is for mostly our enjoyment of the matter. Hope you all have a great day and you have been warn there is going to be a lemon in this scene the first of many in this story.**

**Gumball's POV**

The ref blow his whistle as he let 7 dodge balls land onto the field. I move quickly and did a small tuck and roll grabbing one of the dodge balls taking it into my hand and with a quick recoil release the ball sending it flying into the chest of one of the bigger threats Tina.

The large lizard turn towards me with a glare obviously not please that she was the first one out but me doing so left me defenseless at the moment. I turn quickly and saw Jamie right behind me as she chucks a ball at me. In a second I duck and rolled away from that as I jump back gaining some distance between me and Jamie. She glares at me obviously pissed that I took her best friend out so quickly in the game.

"Get back here pussycat and stop running away like the coward you are." She spoke as she went for another ball.

"Not happening!" I said as I ran away.

Jamie was way better at sports then me like this one. where I dominate in soccer she can easily beat me in dodge ball or football. I look over seeing Darwin and Rachel having each other back. Obviously I won't have him for back up.

I look over at the bench to see there sitting along with Tina by now is Alan, Carman, Anton and Sussie and sadly it was in that order.

I turn and saw a ball roll to the other side of the room. I ran to go get it, running as hard as my legs could move. Molly and Banana Joe saw me go for the ball as they did both of them threw their balls at me. As I ran I did a baseball slide avoiding both of them as I took the ball and threw it at Banana Joe getting him in the chest as he was sent flying slightly.

"Yes!" However I stop as I just realize something. I turn seeing Molly pick up the ball Joe threw and aimed it at me. 'OH crap!' I thought to myself But before she could throw her ball, another ball hit her lightly on the side of her chest.

We both look to see Lexy standing there waving at me.

"Thanks sis." I said.

"No problem bro." She said.

We smile at each other softly before we went off into two different directions. The game took about 15 minutes but soon it was down to the final 10 people. Darwin and Rachel were still standing strong in they're small alliance they made. Masumi and Carrie had pretty much the same tactic which is avoid the fight as long as they could. Tobias, Bobert, and Jamie were some of the bigger threats in this game considering who they were. Penny, Lexy, and I were barely in this choosing to use our speed to dodge the balls and try taking off a few of them out as well.

The teacher went and took 3 of the balls away leaving the 10 of us with 4 balls. "Great." I would like nothing more than to win because for some reason my body felt the urge to show off my power and prove that I was better than everyone else.

Weird I never thought this way before but I looked at all the girls watching and for some reason that only made me want to win that much more. Like if I am trying to impress them with my strength and speed.

'When did I even start caring about that sort of stuff?' I thought.

He blow his whistle sounding off the last round. I quickly rush to the balls with all my might. However the ball I was going for was quickly taken by Bobert's extending arm and bought back to him.

Of course it had to be me who got into Bobert's sight as he aimed at me for a second.

"Bobert wait we can talk about this how about an alliance." I spoke looking at him as the others played but I had to keep my ears focus behind me just in case someone did that cheap hit them from behind tactic and with Jamie still in play that could still easily be an option.

"No." He said simply as if he ran the simulation in his databanks many times before.

My ear flick slightly as I heared someone behind me. I drop quickly to my knees making Bobert's one big eye follow me but he did not notice the ball flying right over my head just barely missing my ears. The ball slams into Bobert's chest as he glances up at a dumbstruck Jamie as he simply drop the ball and walk to the bench.

I leap forward and grab both Jamie's and Bobert's balls that they had both droped and turn with fast reflects as if my body had a mind of its own and threw one at Jamie and then I aimed the other one up at Masumi who is currently hiding in the pipes up in the ceiling.

The ball aimed at Jamie got her in the left arm while the other one aim at Masumi got her in the back considering she was not paying attention to me at the time.

"Nice shot Gumball." I heard Penny. I look up to see her giving me a thumbs up as she was sitting with the other losers as apparently the Rachel and Darwin alliance got her. I gave a shy smile to her as my body clench slightly like it always does when I see her. I shake my head slightly trying to clear my head as I turned my head I saw Lexy and Tobias both throw their balls at Darwin and Rachel.

Rachel was able to dodge with such swiftness and flexibility I did not know she had however Tobias's ball was able to connect with Darwin making him sit out.

I roll away from the situation but stopped when I smelled something quite sweet coming from the other side of the bleachers. I slowly walk away as Rachel, Lexy, and Tobias tryed to get each other out. I had a small stroll to see what was giving off the smell. I stop in my tracks.

Sitting down on the other side of the bleacher was Carrie who is sitting down reading a small book. I did not know how long she has been there and in fact I hadn't seen her even try to get someone out. I stop with a ball in my hands unsure what to do.

"Hi Gumball " she flips her hair looking up. "If you're going to get me out just do it I hate these stupid sport activities."

Her smell was so good it was intoxicating and I couldn't describe it. I felt my claws unsheathe slightly but I try to keep them in by changing the subject. "Oh come on Carrie you know what they say no pain no "

"I feel nothing but pain and besides I tried exercising before, but it does nothing for me." She spoke making me cringe slightly.

"Oh sorry well " I glance down at my ball.

"If you're going to get me out then do it but don't throw hard or I'll haunt you for a month." She flips her hair again looking at me.

A very tempting offer but I gave a slight sigh and walk away. "Bye Carrie"

"Whatever"

As I turn the corner there I saw Rachel standing there for a moment we both stared at each other both with a ball in our hands. She went to throw it first being quicker than me but I had a quicker reaction time as I drop to my knees as her ball went over my head and I threw my ball. I could feel myself send it off with so much force as I saw the ball leave my hand and connect with her chest sending her off her feet slightly.

"Oh crap!" I jump up to make sure she was alright.

She lands not so gratefully on her butt with her legs slightly spread. She is sitting up rubbing the back of her head and then went and clutches her chest after my throw.

"You didn't need to throw so hard you little twerp."

"Rachel I am so sorry I didn't know " I stop and look past her nice blue legs seeing that I was at the perfect angle to see up her skirt. My eyes gaze at what is between her legs I cound see the inside of her thighs that look like they would feel so good with them around me. But even farther than that were her white panties that almost taunt me hiding a certain part of her very beautiful body. I guess I am lucky that no one saw me peeping but the moment ended abruptly with something slamming into my back.

"Haha I got you Gumball." Tobias cheers jumping back and forth as I slightly glare at him. However I saw behind him was my twin sister staring at him with a ball in her hands. She lightly tosses it as it taps Tobias on the shoulders. "What the..."

The gym teacher stood there with a grin. "Ha just in time to . Tobias you are out Lexy you won." He says completely forgetting about Carrie. Some of us cheer as she slightly waves to everyone happily at her victory I couldn't help but be happy for her. A smile grew across her face as she cheers as she leap into mine and Darwin's arms happily. Tobias seem a bit embarrass that a pink cat beat him in this sport.

I look at the clock seeing it was almost time to go. "OK class time for you to go and get change and get ready to leave." The couch said. We walked off some of us happily mumbling. We all went and got change into our normal clothes after we took a quick shower. I began wondering what it was like in the girls locker room seeing all the girls undress and change as they turn on the shower WOW Gumball snap out of it man.

I slowly look back and forth realizing that I was day dreaming again and it seem to have awaken 'little Gumball' again. A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I would want nothing more than to relieve myself of this stress.

I slowly walk out as the bell goes off. Me, my bro, and my two sisters began walking down the hall to the bus. "Today was fun." Darwin says with a smile looking at Lexy as she giggles slightly.

"God I never win at that game I can't believe I finally did." She smiles happily at us but our joy was not meant to last as Leslie came running up.

"Darwin dude sorry I know what Penny said but we have practice today it's an emergency meeting apparently we are getting challenge by our rivals Walburg High next week." Leslie said as he ran off most likely to get the rest of the swimmers.

"Oh crud dang me and Rachel made plans to hang out today but Hey can you guys tell " Darwin spoke but was caught off by little Anais.

"Sorry can't I have ballet today." She said. Darwin looks up at Lexy who shrugs and says. "Same actually." She spoke looking over at him. Finally he came to look at me for hope.

"Don't worry man when she shows up I will tell her." I gave him a nice smile as he smiles back and gives me a fist pound before he ran off towards the pool getting his stuff ready to go.

I watched him run off with a smile as I walk onto the bus and gave a nice smile to Rocky as we walk in. My body stops as it clenches up again seeing and smelling all the girls on the bus. Being in that gym in an open space allowed me to have some coverage but here on the bus I was lock in a cage with all these smells. I go and sit in the back.

"Get a hold of yourself man " I spoke to myself as I realize I was breaking out into a small sweat. I look over seeing that someone was actually sitting next to me. I slowly look down to see a small puffy white tail. My eyes widen.

'OH NO.' I thought.

"Hey Gumball you know that wasn't very nice of you getting your science partner out back there in gym." Masumi spoke looking at me with a dignified look about her. I only stare at her with horror as I try to shut my ears off. "Now anyways I heard we have to be partners until the end of the week so because I can't get myself messy I hope you don't mind doing all the work can you do that for me."

Masumi spoke while looking at me trying to give her cutest look she could muster. She is trying to make me buckle and agree and I almost did. Even the smell coming off her made it difficult to resist her and her charms and just the way her body sat there with a slightly turn of her hip.

" maybe." Is all I was able to get out but thankfully my stop came. I stood and had to shuffle by Masumi which left me in pain as her nectar like smell calls to me.

I made it outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air but I made a mistake doing that as Lexy move by me as my groin made a small souring pain. My eyes shut as those I was just sack tap as I let a groan out.

"Are you ok Gumball." Lexy turn looking at me.

"Yeah just stub my toe against the pavement." I lied.

"Oh that sucks also remember Rachel is coming over at 5. Me and Anais will be at Ballet and mom and dad are going out for bit think you can manage the house." Lexy spoke.

"Yep." I simply said back as I went inside when I did I heard Mom in the bathroom changing. "Gumball you're the only one here tonight so "

"Lexy already told me." I said.

"OK good can you handle it" She spoke again. "Also I made a bean casserole for dinner for you."

I look up and said. "Yeah I will be fine." I slightly cringe in disgust at the casserole. I knew no one will be home until 9 and knowing Darwin's practice go on for a long time and they usual go get dinner after and drive up to a local lake.

My father walks by with a nice suit on for once. "Have fun you two." I spoke as he turn to me with a smile and pat my shoulder.

"Thanks son see you soon " He whispers "Also I left 20 buckets for pizza in your room."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem just save me a piece." He spoke barley over a regular voice hoping Nicole would not hear him with her super hearing. Luckily she didn't.

"No problem pops." I told him. He smiles at me and then walks off to go get the car started.

Lexy and Anais came down in there Ballet uniforms which I might inform you, I stop and stared at how skin tight it was on Lexy as she just walks around in it like it was no problem at all. I felt my buddy shutter staring at her. Right behind them came down is my mother who was in a nice long white dress that also made my body shudder seeing.

I felt disgusted with myself having these thoughts about my own family but I couldn't help it the fragrance they gave out was intoxicating. I clench my fist trying to steady my breathing as they walk by and I even had to push harder as my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon Gumball."

"Yeah... see ya later mom and I hope you all have a nice day." I called as they all left leaving me all by myself in the house. I let out a sigh finally feeling free having them all go and taking there scents with them. My eyes shut as I let out a frustrated sigh of anger.

I can't take this all the time and... and masterbating doesn't seem to be doing the trick anymore. I sigh as I go upstairs. I should take a shower it might just do the trick. I remove my clothes and throw them into the still full laundry bin. I stare at it knowing what lied in the middle of the laundry bin.

I felt a shiver go up my spine. I fought the image out of my mind as I turn the shower on knowing the warm water should be on as I walk in. The warm water against my fur was great it sent a nice tingle up my spine as the scent and sweat of the day is going down the drain with the hot water. I took the shampoo and move it across the fur on the top of my head and began to scrub the oil away.

'This feels so nice.' I thought.

I didn't stay in the shower long. I soon got out and got dress quickly. After I finished look over at the clock that is slightly above the bathroom sink. 3:20 so Rachel should be here in 40 minutes. I should actually try and call her to see if I can spare her the trip. I took out my phone and dial her number. I press the phone to my ear as I heard her phone ring a few times. I stood there tapping my foot as the final ring happen.

"Hey this is Rachel..." I heard her voice echo out.

"Oh hey Rachel just telling you..." She cut me off.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll try to call you back when I get the chance... Bye." BEEP.

"Perfect." I sais as I hung up. I lean against the bathroom door seeing that she is coming regardless of what I do now. I might as well pick up the place before she shows up so she doesn't think we live in a pig sty.

I pick up the laundry bin and I walk downstairs to where the washing machine is. I put the controls in the set positions, throw the clothes into the machine, close the door, and turn it on. I gave a slight sigh as I move about the house as I vacuum it up slightly. I notice some of our jackets we had when we went to school were just left forgotten on the floor near the door.

I slowly pick them up as I held my breath seeing that Lexy's coat was a part of the mess of coats. I went to the closet and open it. As I'm putting the coats away I notice something on the floor in the corner of the closet. As I finish putting the coats away I bend down and pick the item up seeing it was my old video camera.

"Oh so this is where you went." I smile as I walk out staring at it as some memories and a feeling of nostalgia spread across my body. All the good and bad times I had with this little thing really brings me back. I set my video camera down on the table as I prepare a sandwich and some chips for Rachel. Might as well considering she coming all the way here, she shouldn't come all this way and get nothing. Just being a good friend and hopefully make sure she isn't pissed at Darwin poor dude forgot his phone this morning.

I look over at the clock to see that she will be here in a few minutes. I sigh and lean back on the couch as my eyes shut trying to get some rest. All that work really took my mind off of all these growing pains I have been having, even if you can call them that. What I feel inside of me feels so unnatural but yet as natural as breathing if that makes any sense. My mind couldn't tell me the answer to that last part as I laid down. I could feel sleep coming to me.

But My eyes shot up as a very sweet smell come to me almost like caramel and honey but to the nose. I heard someone open a car door and close it.

"It must be Rachel." I said to myself.  
I started getting up as I stretch letting all the sleep out of my system as I await my brother's girlfriend but I actually felt a small numbness in the back of my head but I chose to ignore it until Rachel left. I heard a slight knock on the door as I move towards it as the smell only increase. I felt my fingers twitch as my mind vanishes slightly.

I clench my fist regaining some conscious. 'Well that was weird.' I thought as I glance around as I wobble for a second, but my mind snap back to reality when I heard the doorbell ring. I stood at the door as I waited a few seconds for it so it didn't seem like I was waiting at the door for her to ring the bell. It may seem creepy but after about 5 seconds I opened the door.

"Hi Dar oh Gumball I was expecting Darwin." Rachel says recovering slightly with a smile.

"Oh umm he's not here at the moment want to come in though." I should tell her he is at swimming practice soon but for some reason I didn't tell her that immediately.

"Oh sure." She walked in a bit uncertain. "So where is he?"

I raise my shoulders and gave her a slight shrug.

'Ok now I am lying to her'. My mind began to have a small internal battle with my body trying to get control.

"Oh I see damn I wish my phone didn't die I could have called him." Rachel says as she looks over at me. "Hey Gumball you mind if I use your phone charger for a second."

"Sure." I go and get her my phone charger I also took the food I made for her.

"Oh thank you Gumball you are so sweet." She smiles as she took the plate and the phone charger. Her scent was so nice along with the fact that she is wearing perfume that made my body ache. I could feel my penis slightly erect to her.

'Oh no not this crap again. Keep control Gumball don't think like that just think of anything else just think of anything else.' I told myself.

"Want a drink with that." I spoke to her mostly for the fact that I would have a reason to get away from her scent for a bit without seeming rude.

"Sure some water would do it." She spoke looking over at me.

I nod and then walk to the kitchen once more as I could feel the sweat coming from my forehead as I pour her a glass of water. I did slightly glance back into the living room as she continues to sit waiting for her phone to change.

I notice then she wasn't in her usual attire but in fact is wearing a nice dress. It is a short blue dress. The dress stops about to her mid thighs and had very small straps on it. It shows a bit of her cleavage and it reveals most of her back and legs to the world.

I let out a groan a very silent one staring at her my mind began to go blank as I try to gain control. My body began to itch and I felt like I need to be release. I glance at her body for a second as I felt a animistic growl escape my throat as I take the water and walk back in handing it to her.

She smiles and takes it as she finishes her meal. This time I don't try to fight the scent that she is giving off this time I almost embrace it taking a big sniff as it sent shivers down my spine as I felt my claws sheath slightly from all the excitement I am feeling.

"I think I remember seeing Darwin earlier." I spoke as I sat next to her.

She glances over at me. "Really where is he?"

"I believe I saw him head out with another girl earlier but I might be wrong." I simply shrug. 'WHY DID I SAY THAT!' I scream in my mind but even if I sound like I was shock at myself I couldn't help but feel proud and I even felt better when I saw a face of sadness and anger spread across Rachel's face.

"That little shit " She whispers.

"I might be wrong." I say to her.

I hear her sigh and a bit unconvinced. "I guess your right wouldn't be the first time I made a rash assumption." She looks out the window as she's doing this I take the time to admire her waist as I continue to speak.

"How's your family going?" I ask her slightly trying to fight back the smell but still my body embraces it even if my mind told it not to.

"My Mom and Dad have been having a few arguments here and there and I'm sure you already know about Tobias he's a pain but he as his moments." She spoke as I could tell I was taking her mind off the subject of Darwin which is a good thing. "What about you got any girls your look at?" She asked.

"You have no idea." I said as we share a small laugh. I stare at her legs slightly as my body began to take control. I then notice her phone is on and she will be able to call Darwin. "Hey your phone is on." I point as she glances down.

"Oh so it is." She said.

"I will give you a moment to call Darwin." She gave me a nod as I got up and ran upstairs. I act like I need to use the bathroom but I move by there and go into my room. I look around quickly as I see Darwin phone on his counter. I quickly muted it, I couldn't even wrap my head around what I was doing. I am just doing not even thinking it felt like an instinct to do all of this.

I wait as I stood at the top of the stairs thinking of Rachel as she kept pushing dial and repeat trying to get him to answer.

Something dark in the back of my skull whispers to me as I spoke tis words. "Weird he charged his phone this morning." I spoke as I walk down stairs as I look over at Rachel seeing her redial one last time yet again when no one answers she drop her phone and put her face into her hands.

"Hey Rachel are you ok." I ask sincerely as I sit next to her as she looks up at me with a scowl.

"No I'm NOT OK my boyfriend I think is with some whore and he said he had something special planned for us " She growls angrily as her fist clench knowing that her anger will always get the better of her.

"That might not be true " I say in a very unconvinced and nervous tone.

"YES IT IS and you're JUST COVERING FOR HIM!" She points angrily at me as I slide away from her. I could see her eyes blaze a bit, but they quickly turn form a burn fire into a small lake as she look down and cries slightly. "This is the third time he has ditched me."

"I'm so sorry about that Darwin has always been popular." That didn't make her feel any better. Perfect I think in a unusual harsh manor as I took in her small and vulnerable body as it seems as my body shudders at the mere smell of it now.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok and if he is with another girl than he's an idiot." I spoke as she looks at me with a smile.

"Thanks Gumball I needed to hear that." She spoke as I gave her a small hug as she hugs back using me to get all the emotions out as I feel her soak face dampen my shoulders slightly. Her smell was too intense right now my mind went black as she is so close to me. I could feel my dick popping his head up having a girl so close to me making contact.

"You need a guy who will treat you right." I said without thinking my vision becomes glaze a bit.

"Who?" She asks looking up at me.

My body moves without me telling it to move as I slowly press my lips against hers. I felt her stiffen as our lips met but it took only a second for her to begin returning the kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm against mine. My hands went down and took her waist bringing her closer to me as her chest presses against mine as I kiss a bit more passionately. I heard her moan slightly as our lips lock as I move and began to pet her hair.

I open my mouth slightly as my tongue slightly moves out of my mouth and press against her lips. Yet again I feel her stiffen but relax as I continue to brush her hair and then I felt her mouth open up as I quickly jam my tongue deep into her mouth. I heard another moan escape her mouth as I push her down so she is laying on her back as my tongue began to dance with hers. It felt amazing having her this close to me with our tongues dancing. My hands wrap around her waist as I held her close as I continue to kiss her as our tongues continue and I felt like I could melt with her touch.

After a minute of us making out I went up breathing getting as much oxygen into me as possible. I look down at Rachel's face seeing her blue skin had a slight blush to them as she is giving off some pants as well. She seem to be in her own little world for a second as I rub up and down her smooth and nice legs and the pheromones that she is giving off is almost ecstasy to me. Sadly with all of this going on I couldn't control "little Gumball" as he is fully erect and pressing against her thighs.

I stop what I'm doing and freeze as I glance down at her as I also see that she felt it too, and I saw her blush with embarrassment and a bit of awkwardness.

"That was nice but I should go I hope you under " She is cut off when I slam my lips back onto hers as my mind is gone and all I want is her body and to feel every inch of it. I felt her body stiffen as she try to get her hands under my chest to make me get off her but I am too strong as I keep myself there as I continue to kiss her.

As I kiss her forcibly I glance over at her phone that is near my camera on the table. I pick it up and throw it not really caring as it slam hard against a nearby wall. I heard with some satisfaction a loud crash as I continue to ravage her mouth as she cry out slightly. I groan as I pull away to breath.

" GUMBALL WHAT THE HELL . GET OFF OF ME!" She said with a shake to her voice as she press her hands to my chest to force me off but I merely grab both her arms and slam it over her head.

She stares at me with a worried look on her face as I hold both her hands up with one had as I sheath my claws with my other and glide them on her dress as she cries out moving around trying to force me off of her. I stop my claw just after I pass her chest as I move it to the side seeing her black bra. My eyes gleam seeing this. I take my hands away from her arms as I lift her dress up slightly to see past her thighs.

She moves up trying to get me off her as she go's to slap me. My hands shot up and grab her hand before it makes contact as I shove her down quite hard. I heard her cry out in pain as I grab her hair slight as she cries out as I stand slightly and force her up to her knees as she look up at me as I unzip my pants and bring my boxers down slightly as my 7 inch penis smack her in the face. I move her body closer to mine.

"What are you waiting for lick and no teeth." I hiss slightly as she looks up knowing she didn't have much options she began to lick my dick slightly as a moan escapes my lips. Her tongue was so warm against my member and it sent tingles up my spine as she licks. I look down to see a blush appear on her face. Soon she put the head into her mouth as she sucks slightly.

A moan kept escaping my lips as I enjoy the moment. She however was taking her time as my body aches for her mouth. I grip a good amount of her hair as I force her to take my entire member. A groan escapes my lips as I felt my member go down her throat as I heard a whine escape her lips.

A sick idea enters my mind as I take my video camera. I turn it on and I aim it down at her as I began to mouth fuck her as I thrust into her mouth as a moan escape my lips. I held her head down with one of my hands as I pound her with everything I got as I kept hearing her gag a few times. I felt my body build up as all the stress I felt starts to disappear like when I release it this morning but way more filling.

I grab her head and I slam all my length into her as I orgasm into her mouth forcing her to drink some of it but a lot spat out of her mouth as it fell to her chest and dress. I like seeing this nice fancy dress with my cum on it. I let a deep sigh as I continue to tape her as I take my length out of her as she pants slightly. I turn her over so she was on her hands and knees on the couch as she barely fought most likely trying to recover from my orgasm in her mouth.

I slightly rub her waist as I pull her underwear down as I grin at her as I enter her slightly. I saw her back arch forward as I began to enter her as she gasp I notice tears began to form in her eyes as I stop as I felt her virgin wall. A satisfy smile spread across my face.

"OK Rachel smile for the camera as I take your virginity." I saw her slightly shake her head but I didn't really care as I move back taking it out of her for a second as I slam my member as hard as can back into her destroying her wall her eyes widen slightly as she gasp in pain as one of my arms went and hugged her waist as I began to thrust into her. I heard her keep gasping in pain but it soon turn into moans of pleasure.

Her body began to move back and forth as I continue to pound into her as I claw her thighs as I was giving her everything I had.

Her smell was so intoxication I couldn't help myself as I continued to fuck her with everything I had giving massive thrust into her as I got all of this on video. She is so tight and warm I could do this to her forever and never get sick of it.

I press her head against the couch as I continued to ram her. I then turn and put her on her back as I rip her bra off seeing her beautiful chest as the camera got a good view of the whole ordeal as I pound her even faster as I lift her legs over my shoulder. I felt her body lift as I zoom in on her face as I felt her climax as it shot pleasure throughout my body as I began to feel my body build up I ram into her harder and harder.

I watch her moan louder and louder like a slut enjoying being taken advantage of by her boyfriends brother as I ramed even harder into her. Seconds before I blow I looked at her as my mind clear slightly. I took my dick out of her pussy not wanting to shoot into her but even though I still felt the need to be cruel and show my territory. I lift her up as she is still recovering as I open her dress up slightly as I blow my load down her dress. I saw it stain slightly as she gave a desperate groan.

I stood there as my body felt sooooo good. I glance down at her as I let her drop as I stumble back slightly sitting on the table as I turn off the camera.

I turn to her for a second and whisper into her ear. "You belong to me... and don't tell anyone about this... or this" holding up the camera "will go on the web."

She look at me and nods understanding as I slowly turn and walk up stairs as I heard her sob running out the door.

"I need a cold shower."

**Hope you all, enjoyed this part and we got graphic... the sad part is that is incredibly and we will peat incredibly mild compare on what I have in store for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next part in our series to a everyone out there I hope you are enjoying this series we got a lot of awesome and yet screw up stuff to continue. So here we go to the next chapter of this story.**

"She isn't that bad bro I mean she has her moments but..." My brother tries to calm me down as I sat fuming on the seat in the front of the bus. I figured being closest to the door meant I could escape all the smells quicker. But for once my frustration actually had nothing to do with all the smells that were affecting me at once.

"Darwin I was up until 2 last night on the phone and possibly I meant over my minutes just because she wouldn't shut up." I look at him and I knew my eye gave a slight twitch. "I had to hang up on her and guess what she called back 3 times!" I almost screech gaining the attention of most if not all the bus.

"Sorry." I said waving as I apologize to the rest of the bus as they went back to what they were doing.

"I know I was there." Darwin spoke as he look behind us to make sure some people were not paying attention. "Masumi Doesn't understand boundaries I had to date her for a bit remember?" He spoke. Darwin has matured a lot over the time in high school. His caring good natured self allows him to understand people heck sometimes he's a better therapist and consoler than Mr. Smalls.

"I know she does but Dude I have to tolerate her for another couple of days." I said as I force my body to calm down.

"It will be ok dude just deal with it, it will be over before you know it and who knows you might just end up enjoying it." He smiles as he pat my back. I give him a smile back as the bus comes to a halt as everyone gets out of the bus. Luckily my theory about being the first out would be helpful and it was.

The fresh air blew past my nose giving me a since of relief from the intoxicating smells of the inside of the bus.

"So Bro did you see Rachel last night was she angry at me?" Darwin spoke a bit hesitantly and I don't blame him I have been avoiding that question ever since he got back last night. Ironically Masumi calling me and not shutting up actually gave me an excuse not to tell or even have to confront my brother with another lie. Luckily since then I have been thinking and choosing on what to say to make sure my brother was not very suspicious.

"Yes she came over, and we just chat for a bit and I gave her dinner and sent her home." I said and in which made my brother seem to calm down slightly. "However I did notice she was a bit peeved when she left last night. She said something about this being the third time you ditch her." I said with a shrug as though I had no idea what the heck she was talking about.

Darwin seem to distress for a second but before he could continue the talk I glance over at the time.

"Dude I hate to interrupt but we must get inside and get all of our stuff." I spoke as he looks over at the clock just realizing that I am correct and he rushes in quickly as I let out a slight sigh of relief. I took my time considering I didn't have far to go. I just strolled down the halls just enjoying my life.

My foot caught on something as I soon found myself slamming into the ground. Pain shot up my chest as I clench my chest with both of my hands as I let out a gasp in pain. "Son of a bitch!" I breathe out as I can hear two laughers echoing down the hall. I knew both of these laughs very well they belong to the two biggest bullies to ever grace our school.

Tina Rex and Jamie.

In hindsight I should have seen this coming considering I did embarrass both of them yesterday in the dodge ball game but that's what I get for being forgetful. I turn over seeing the Giant lizard laugh as her sidekick leaning against the lockers with one of her feet out. She chuckles at my dismay as she sat up from the lockers.

"Take that Gummypuss." She laughs slightly as Tina gave a nod of approval. I clench my fist slightly. I could tell I'm getting quite pissed and I needed to calm down.

"Hey you jerks leave him alone." I glanced up as Tobias walk up next to me as him and another set of hands help me up. When the other pair of hands touched me my body also gave out again. I glance over at Tobias and then I look over to see Carrie is with him helping me up. Her being this close to me took every amount of my strength not to do something to her. Her scent was different from everyone else it was way more intense and I just wanted to embrace it and hold it close to me.

"Are you ok Gumball?" She spoke and looked at me snapping me back into reality.

"I'm I'm fine thank you Carrie." She gave me a nod as she let go of me. My body almost aches when she let's go of me as she glares forward as I turn back seeing that Tobias had some how manage to get Tina and Jamie to leave me alone. "Thank you Tobias and same for you Carrie, again." I brush myself off as Tobias gave me a smile.

"No problem dude, those two are just jerks." Tobias said as he gave me a thumbs up as he look at the clock. "Oh crap we are going to be late we must go."

We all ran off to get to our classes. The school day was moving rather slowly especially in the first block Miss Simians would not stop rambling and man the subject matter she was speaking about just bored me to sleep however I couldn't make myself fall sleep cause I was sitting next to Penny and Carrie and there scents colliding were just intoxicating. It was like being next to honey with roses and my stomach growls in hunger for both of them.

I continue to watch the teacher as I push back the smell and I was succeeding when I close my nose with my hand as I lay on the desk acting like I was resting my head but secretly I was covering my nose to keep the scent out.

I kept my eyes on the teacher as she just ramble about some math problem I personally could not care for at all. I snuggle into my warm arms as I stop listening.

However soon I began to smell their sweet smell again. Man what I wouldn't do to them. Feeling those ghostly lips around my shaft, or gripping those antlers as I pound into her from behind. Both of their bodies press against mine as I feel them up.

"WATTERSON!" I jolt up nearly falling out of my chair as I look up staring into the eyes of Miss Simians. My member that was growing in my pants in my fantasy drop so quickly it was almost painful.

"Were you sleeping in my class Watterson?" She spoke with venom in her. I glance back and forth quickly seeing that everyone in the class was staring at me.

"Ummm... yes." She glares at me as I sly smirk spread across her face.

"Well then Mr. Watterson cause you believe its appropriate to sleep then you can make it up aft..."

RINNNNNNG!

The bell goes off as Miss Simians glances over at the clock a bit shock that class was over already she must have not been paying attention to the clock.

"Well love to stay and chat teach but..." I quickly left the room before she can continue her little rant that would most likely lead to me getting detention. I moved quickly down the hall fighting against the current of students to avoid Simians if she decides I was worth running after just to give me the detention.

I press against the corner as I glance over in the direction of Miss Simians class as she sticks her head out and looks for me. After a second she went back into her class. I had to get ready for science that was coming up. However my nose twitch as a certain smell came to me.

It was Rachel's scent.

The smell was great as I turned around looking in the direction in which I smelled the scent. I stop as the color drain from my face as I saw she was heading over to Darwin with a very serious and concern look on her face.

"She wouldn't." I whisper as I began to creep over without either of them noticing.

They both stop at the end of the hall as they both slowly look at each other. Darwin with a smile not knowing anything of last night. However Rachel's eyes were downcast not daring to look Darwin dead in the eyes most likely ashamed with herself as she slowly looks at him.

"Darwin can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel spoke as she slightly plays with her skirt glancing up at him.

"Yeah sure. I wanted to tell you something to." Darwin spoke as he looks for something in his back pack. I stood not to far off watching.

"Darwin I..." She spoke but Darwin cut her off.

"Rachel let me go first. I want to say I'm sorry for ditching you 3 times." That's when he pulls out something from his bag. It was a small box and when he open it there was a nice shiny necklaces, It had a nice looking stone in the middle along with 4 pearls that were close to the stone.

Rachel stond there shocked with her mouth slightly open staring at the beautiful necklace. "Oh Darwin it's so beautiful. How did you get something like this?"

"I have been doing some odd jobs here and there to get the cash for it. I remembered you saying you wanted it last time you and I where at the mall so that's why I cancel are plans those two times. I was going to give it to you yesterday but as you heard from Gumball I was at swimming practice." Darwin spoke blushing slightly staring at his girlfriend.

Rachel look up slight as if she just remembers something important. "Aw! Darwin I have to tell you yesterday Gumball..."

"Hey guys what's going on?" I spoke as I round the corner as I glance at the clock seeing we had 7 minutes before the bell.

I saw Rachel freeze up but Darwin failed to notice as he looks over with a smile. "Hey bro Rachel and I were just talking, what are you up to?" He spoke as he walk towards me as we knuckle pound.

"Heading to class... Jamie and Tina thought it be funny to pick on me but..." I look at him seeing him frown. "Oh... don't worry Tobias help me and now I'm heading to class. How's your day been?" I spoke as I lean against the lockers smiling at my brother as he smiles back.

"I just gave my girlfriend a gift." He spoke proudly as I pat his shoulders.

"That great...to bad I wasn't here with my Camera I would have love to have taped it." I say with a smile. Rachel glances over at me as I say those words knowing what I was hinting at as she look down and away.

"Thanks buddy. well sorry bro I got to head to class... bye Rachel." He smiles as he kisses her cheek and runs off. I watch him run off smiling at my brother as I turn to Rachel as she wasn't looking at me.

Her scent soon came to me as I smelled the nectar reach my nose as my fist clench staring at her.

"That's a very bad Rachel." I said as I walk towards her. She took a step back not looking at me as I could smell the fear coming off her as I lick my lips. I look down seeing her small white top and skirt. I love looking at her nice curve figure and her long legs as I glance up at her lips.

"Gumball please I..." She spoke but I cover her lips with my finger.

"Shhh its ok Rachel I'm not mad... but I think you need to make it up to me." She glances up at me as I slowly take her waist and lead her to one of the near by Janitor's closet. Having her press against me made my insides shine with gleam and having her scent this close made me get a high feeling to it.

I slowly open the janitor's closet door happy that rocky gave me those keys all those years back for a place to hang as I moved in bring her with me. I close it shut I knew we only had like 4 minutes but I'm sure we could be a few minutes later. I take her shoulders as I put some pressure on them. She seem to get the message as she got to her knees looking up at me. I stare at her soft blue face and her nice long, soft rainbow head. I felt a erection appear just by staring at her face.

I slowly unzip my pants as I felt my inside jump staring at her as she was silent the whole time as she slowly opens her mouth willingly. She knew what was coming and knew she had no choice. If she did anything out of place I could easily ruin her life for a good while.

My member came out and was dead in her face. She lean back in surprise as she blink slightly as I move my hips forward as the tip of my penis press against her lips as I apply some pressure to it. I felt her lips part slightly as she soon open her lips and her mouth departs as she is sitting there on her knees waiting for my member.

"You ready whore?" I ask staring at her as I slowly grip her hair. She gave me a slight nod. My erection increase due to the fact that she actually response to when call her whore.

She slowly moves her mouth around my member as she began to suck. I lean back letting off a moan as I felt her tongue move around the head of my dick. Her blue lips around my member were amazing her inside of her mouth was so warm. I clench my eyes shut as I began to move my hips back and forth.

"More!" I moan out.

I felt her increase in speed as she began to suck me off faster. I began to thrust faster and faster into her mouth feeling her whole mouth and getting deep in. I slam my entire length down her throat as I grip her hair and forcing her all the way as I felt her chin against my balls as I felt my member going down her throat as I felt myself building up. I kept thrusting into her mouth as I heard the bell ring. I kept pounding into her mouth going faster and faster before I jam my entire length into her mouth feeling her gag I climax. I kept her head there as I pumping my load into her mouth and down her throat forcing her to drink all my gunk that was going down her throat. I saw her eyes bulge as she was force to swallow it all.

I leand against the wall panting as I made her clean my dick off as I pull out of her. She sat there with her mouth wide open panting.

"Good girl." I pat her hair as I zip my pants up and before I left I saw that necklace Darwin gave her around her neck. A whore like her doesn't deserve that necklace she got so I took it off her forcibly off her neck and she didn't even try to take it back. I left her there in the janitor's closet as I head off to class.

I dread science class. I knew I would have to do it with Masami as my partner but also Miss Simians would most likely be waiting. I get to the room and open the door. Miss Simians turn to me as she stopped in the middle of her rant as she slowly glares at me. I was about 5 minutes late. She slowly crosses her arms together as she taps her foot staring at me.

"Your excuse?" She spoke knowing anything I said was bullshit.

"Nurse's office." I spoke shrugging my shoulders.

"Just go take your seat Watterson." She spoke with her voice full of venom as she kept glaring as I turn and take my seat next to the rich cloud girl. Darwin seems to keep looking at the door most likely waiting for Rachel.

I sat there as I watch the teacher finish her rant that I barely listen to but soon she was done and allowed us to continue on our projects.

"Remember class these projects must be turned in by Monday or you fail." She gave us her trademark evil grin as she sits back on her desk as she pulls out a magazine as she reads.

"So Gumball you never did give me a straight answer." The cloud next to me spoke as she glances over seeing she was able to talk now. She turns on her seat looking at me as all the other students began to get the experiment on the way. I glance at her as she looks at me waiting for my answer.

"Masami I would feel more comfortable if we work on this together this is a lot to do for one person even with weekend coming up but " I look over but stop seeing that Masami and Molly were getting into a deep conversation about what happen at last night show. I felt anger boil rising with in me but as I took a deep breath to calm myself down I smelled her scent and it made my body become a bit more relax and I could feel a feeling in myself start to crave for her body.

No get a hold of yourself man. I need to concentrate on the work. If she going to goff off and be useless I need to at least get myself a good grade. I told myself.

I began to work on the compounds but the sad thing is I didn't know what to make. We must try to create some sort of mixture of some chemicals and write down the reactions and a few other things that I really didn't pay attention too.

I'm screwed.

I put the chemicals together but yet it came with little to no reactions. I glance over seeing Masami was back on her phone. I look up seeing that Miss Simians was fast asleep with a magazine over her eyes.

"Wow the one time you need to be strict and you're fast asleep." I mumbled as I continue the project. I really don't want to have to ask Bobert again to help me I owe him like 5 favors already those I doubt he knew what I meant but I bet one of these days he will analyze it or look it up and find it on urban dictionary.

Of course without my partners help making me do all the writing and getting the tools and chemicals the class ends before I am able to complete the assignment. The bell rings as I lean back against my chair and give off a loud moan in anger as I stood and gather up all my things. "Great I have to work over the weekend to get this thing done."

"So how did it go partner" Masami floats next to me as I sent her a small glare that she actually seem to notice and seems to hesitate slightly.

"It didn't go very well Masami I had to do everything and now I have to do this all over the weekend by myself." I pant annoyed with her right now as she just looks at me before saying.

"So you can finish this up over the weekend then?" She spoke nonchalantly.

I watch her for a second to see if she was serious and as I thought she was not really caring as she took out her phone again.

"You know what Masami that's it! I'm telling Simians you did nothing and you are not getting any of the credit on something I worked on alone." I walk past her annoyed as I went out to the halls not even looking back as I prepare for the next class.

"WAIT GUMBALL!" I turn seeing Masami run after me. She took a second to catch her breath before speaking.

"Gumball I'm sorry this grade is important so please ok come over to my home later tonight and we can work on it together." She pants catching her breath. "And don't worry about my dad and mom they are on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow." She stares at me pleading as she realize I was serious about my threat.

"Fine."

**Well we hope you all liked this chapter. We do not own The amazing world of Gumball.**


End file.
